imperianfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills:Naturalism
'NATURALISM' Naturalism is the skill of using the weather to your advantage or using a planted tree to assist you in certain endeavors. Through the use of your trees, and linked trees, this skill would allow you to quickly travel through the forest, or listen to what is occurring on the opposite end. As well, this skill will allow you to control the weather from anywhere in the world - as long as you're outside. Create massive thunderstorms, fry your enemy with a lightening bolt, or influence the temperature to your liking - all can be done through the skill of Naturalism. *Bounty ----- Extract the blessings of nature with greater efficiency. *Plant ----- Encourage the growth of a seed into a small sapling. *Gather ----- Collect the seeds from an existing tree. *Perceive ----- Learn more information about a tree. *Tend ----- Heal a damaged tree. *Wisps ----- Magickal creatures alter the fabric of reality. *Temperature ----- Influence the temperature of your surrounding area. *Nourish ----- Call upon nature to provide a sustaining food. *Link ----- Magickally link the spirits of two trees together. *Channel ----- Cast your voice from one linked tree to another. *Humidity ----- Influence the humidity level of your surrounding area. *Wind ----- Influence the power of the wind around you. *Listen ----- Hear all that is said in a room with a linked tree. *ClearSkies ----- Attempt to clear clouds and adverse weather effects. *Sequester ----- Cause a tree to surround you with a blanket of privacy. *Rainstorm ----- Summon a rainstorm over the local area. *Intoxicate ----- Produce a naturally fermented beverage. *Herald ----- Channel your voice to all trees of that type nearby. *Windstorm ----- Summon a storm of powerful winds. *Wildflowers ----- Colourful flowers that confuse and beguile. *Hearken ----- Hear all that is said nearby. *Thornweed ----- Thorns will harry the movement of those who pass by. *Desecrator ----- Who would dare harm the forest? *Snowstorm ----- Blanket the area around you in a snowstorm. *Flood ----- Intensify a rainstorm to flood the area. *Thunderstorm ----- A powerful storm of wind, rain, and lightning. *Treelist ----- What mighty trees exist in this forest? *Entangle ----- Vines will entrap those who stay near these trees. *Hailstorm ----- Ice will pummel the area around you. *Uproot ----- Transmute a mighty tree to a small sapling again. *Drought ----- Remove all moisture from the surrounding area. *Travel ----- Instantly travel to a linked tree. *Tornado ----- A powerful tool of indiscriminate destruction. Naturalism - Bounty When drinking a health or mana elixir, you will receive a bonus to the amount of health or mana that will be restored. The amount of the bonus is dependent on the sum of your lessons learnt in Naturalism and Concoctions, with a maximum bonus equivalent to that of Transcendent in one of those skills. Naturalism - Bounty When drinking a health or mana elixir, you will receive a bonus to the amount of health or mana that will be restored. The amount of the bonus is dependent on the sum of your lessons learnt in Naturalism and Concoctions, with a maximum bonus equivalent to that of Transcendent in one of those skills. Naturalism - Plant Syntax: PLANT TRANSPLANT PLANT SEEDS If you have a seed for one of the great trees in the forest, you may plant the seed in the nursery in a druidic guildhall. After several months, the seed will have grown into a small sapling. You can then pick up that sapling with TRANSPLANT , and find a forest or jungle room in which you can plant the tree. A room can only have one tree planted in it, and trees cannot be planted in a location that has been imprinted as a Grove. Using SEEDS in the nursery will show you what seeds and saplings you currently have growing. Seeds can be purchased from one of the druidic guild tutors. Naturalism - Gather Syntax: GATHER SEED This ability will allow you to gather a seed from one of the great trees. A tree will only produce one seed per month. Naturalism - Perceive Syntax: PERCEIVE This ability will allow you to see if the room has been imprinted by an Arboreal, as well as give you detailed information about any of the great trees in the room. Naturalism - Wisps Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR WISPS Tree type: Honeysuckle Rousing a tree to summon wisps will increase the potential for positive magickal surges in the area. Naturalism - Temperature Syntax: CONJURE HEAT CONJURE COLD This ability will allow you to temporarily raise or lower the temperature in your area. Naturalism - Temperature Syntax: CONJURE HEAT CONJURE COLD This ability will allow you to temporarily raise or lower the temperature in your area. Naturalism - Link Syntax: LINK WITH Linking two saplings together will create a permanent bond between the two when they are fully grown into trees. Many abilities in Naturalism require linked trees. If one linked tree is killed, the other tree to which it is linked will also die. Naturalism - Channel Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR CHANNELING Tree type: Hazel This ability will allow you to project your voice through one tree to another tree that it is linked to. Naturalism - Humidity Syntax: CONJURE HUMIDITY CONJURE ARIDITY This ability will allow you to raise or lower the humidity level in your area. Naturalism - Wind Syntax: CONJURE WIND CONJURE CALM This ability will allow you to increase the wind level in your area. Naturalism - Listen Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR LISTEN Tree type: Birch This ability will, for a short time, allow you to hear any words spoken at the tree linked to this one. Naturalism - Listen Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR LISTEN Tree type: Birch This ability will, for a short time, allow you to hear any words spoken at the tree linked to this one. Naturalism - Clearskies Syntax: CONJURE CLEARSKIES This ability will allow you to clear any temporary storms that have been conjured in this area. Naturalism - Rainstorm Syntax: CONJURE RAINSTORM If the area is humid enough, this ability will conjure a temporary rainstorm that will put out any fires in the area. Naturalism - Rainstorm Syntax: CONJURE RAINSTORM If the area is humid enough, this ability will conjure a temporary rainstorm that will put out any fires in the area. Naturalism - Intoxicate Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR INTOXICATION Tree type: Elder The elder tree will, when roused, provide you an extremely powerful alcoholic beverage. Naturalism - Herald Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR HERALD Tree type: Hazel This ability will channel your voice to all of the hazel trees in the area. Naturalism - Wildflowers Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR WILDFLOWERS Tree type: Honeysuckle Rousing a tree for wildflowers will cause the honeysuckle tree to exude a distracting scent. People who do not know how to control this tree will frequently forget what they are doing around this tree. Naturalism - Wildflowers Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR WILDFLOWERS Tree type: Honeysuckle Rousing a tree for wildflowers will cause the honeysuckle tree to exude a distracting scent. People who do not know how to control this tree will frequently forget what they are doing around this tree. Naturalism - Thornweed Syntax: ROUSE TREE FOR THORNWEED Tree type: Blackthorn The blackthorn tree will, when roused, lash out and cause bleeding damage to people who attempt to move past it. Naturalism - Desecrator Syntax: DESECRATOR This ability will tell you who last harmed a tree. Naturalism - Snowstorm Syntax: CONJURE SNOWSTORM If the area is cold and humid enough, you will be able to conjure a snowstorm which will make it very difficult for people to see through. Naturalism - Flood Syntax: CONJURE FLOOD If there is a substantial amount of rain in the area, you will be able to conjure a flood which will turn some of the rooms in the area into watery rooms. Naturalism - Thunderstorm Syntax: CONJURE THUNDERSTORM A thunderstorm may be summoned in an area that is humid and warm enough, and will frequently strike people in the area with lightning. ((To Be Continued))